Envenenamiento
by K-tra
Summary: Los Aurors Potter y Weasley tratan de resolver un caso. secuela de como un fenix 1, interludio.


_Titulo_**: Como un Fénix I - Interludio: Envenenamiento**

_Autor_: k-tra

_Email_: wesleymarsters hotmail .com

**Website: **The Dark Lord – Voldieyes -http/ www. / snoldemort

y en a http/ www.fanfiction. net/u /888368/

_Permiso para Archivar:_ Si, donde quieran. avísenme así puedo ir a visitar el sitio.

_Fandom_(s): Harry Potter

_Genero (general, hetero o slash):_ ninguno esta ves.

_Parejas /Personajes_: Parejas ninguna. Personajes Ron y Harry.

_Rating_: PG / FRT (aceptable menores de 12 años)

_Resumen_: Secuela / interludio en la serie 'Como un Fénix 1'. Pero se puede leer por separado. Los Aurors Potter y Weasley resuelven un caso.

_Warnings_: Ninguno

_Notas_: Envíen comentarios, si les gustó o no.. cualquier cosa.

_Comenzado_: 21 de Octubre 2005

_Terminado_: 23 de Octubre 2005

6.394 palabras.--

€€€€ **Envenenamiento €€€€**

El elevador abrió sus puertas y como todas las mañanas lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue un mar púrpura.

Aurors con sus capas, corriendo de un lado al otro del angosto pasillo. De una oficina a otra, llevando papeles, interrogando a sospechosos o entrevistando a denunciantes.

Una mañana normal, como todas.

Entre saludos y bostezos me dirigí a mi oficina; en realidad, nuestra oficina.

Mi amigo ya estará ahí, como todas las mañanas, preparando té y esperando a que el dormido de su compañero – o sea yo- llegue a trabajar.

Buenos días – le dije al entrar, entre bostezos.

Tal como lo esperaba, Ron estaba de espaldas a la puerta preparando el té.

Ha.. al fin apareciste. Tarde, como siempre, pero apareciste.

No se que me pasa, creo que estoy estresado o algo así. – y cierro la frase con otro de mis disimulados bostezos, logrando con eso que Ron se ría y mi guiñe un ojo.

Que será lo que te tiene despierto toda la noche.. ehh?..

Ahh, por favor, no es nada de eso. Ya quisiera yo.

Con lo cansado que salgo de aquí apenas me quedan fuerzas para subir las escaleras de casa.

Como lo esperaba, Ron no me cree. Y cerrando los ojos me niega con la cabeza.

¿Té?

Si, por favor.

Mmhh, el famoso té de canela de Ron. Bien dulce y en exageradas cantidades.

Es lo único que me despierta.

Aunque posiblemente sea por el azúcar, pero que importa... como extraño este té los domingos...

Traje bizcochos de Guayaba. – y coloca una canastita sobre mi lado del escritorio.

Ron, té, biscochos,... no te imaginas como te extraño los domingos.

Pará ahí. No me asustés.

Quitándome la capa y sentándome en mi lado del escritorio comienzo a devorar los bizcochos.

Aún me asombro de todo lo que tenemos en nuestra oficina.

Es pequeña, de techo bajo, que digo.. es demasiado pequeña, pero aún así logramos manejarnos casi sin problemas.

Es tan poco el espacio que nos dieron, que solo entró un escritorio el cual por suerte es lo suficientemente ancho como para que los dos podamos trabajar en el, uno de cada lado. Pero nos quita la mitad del espacio en la habitación. Y apenas podemos mover las sillas.

Igual no puedo quejarme; todas las demás oficinas son exactamente iguales a excepción de la del jefe de esta sección.

¿Que hay para hoy? – le pregunté a Ron

Bueno.., tendríamos que darle otro vistazo a la escalera de los deseos.- Me contesta.

Lo de los 'deseos' se lo puso él, porque en realidad la escalera no tiene nombre.

No es muy importante – le digo –ni peligroso, puede esperar.

O sea , esperamos hasta que se vuelva peligroso y alguien fallezca o termine gravemente herido para hacer algo.

No te lo tomes así Ron.

Creo que al menos deberíamos darle la importancia que merece. Ahora parece inocente pero no olvides que sigue siendo ilegal. Al menos deberíamos buscar un conjuro para romper o detener su funcionamiento.

Vaya, mi amigo realmente esta preocupado por este caso. Pero realmente no merece tanta importancia, así que trato de tranquilizarlo un poco.

Es muy difícil que alguien se pare justo en el escalón embrujado y se le ocurra decir casualmente las palabras que lo activen.

Lo sé, pero no es tan difícil que vuelve a suceder como las últimas tres veces, Harry. No olvides que solo tienen que decir "Yo Quisiera" o "Yo Deseo".

De alguna forma lograré evitar aunque sea por hoy de tener que lidiar con esa escalera, así que le digo a Ron:

Igual, tengo ganas de algo más importante que unos escalones. Al menos hoy, quisiera tener algo interesante para investigar... no se.. algo.. –

Como oyendo mis pensamientos, justo en ese momento Roger Ives, nuestro Jefe Auror, golpea a la puerta.

Buenos días... – y sin esperar que le contestemos continúa – ¿podrían tomar un nuevo caso, o están con las manos muy llenas?

Sonreí y acepte inmediatamente, mientras Ron desaparecía las tazas de té y la canastita de bizcochos.

Segundos más tarde el Señor Ives introducía a nuestra oficina a una Señora, y se retiraba sin decir palabra alguna.

El Cuartel General de Aurors es comparable con una oficina Muggle de Detectives. A veces me gusta pensar que somos como el FBI del mundo mágico. Y no estoy muy desacertado.

Ron ya había invitado a la Señora a tomar asiento y había comenzado con las presentaciones.

La oficina es chica pero aún hay lugar para una silla más.

Mi compañero es el Señor Potter y yo, el Señor Weasley. Y usted es?

La Señora Aswell. Melinda Aswell.

La Señora Aswell aparentaba rondar los 50 años de edad.

Mi primer impresión, robusta y muy nerviosa.

Me hacía recordar a la Señora Weasley, la madre de mi amigo, con excepción de que la Señora Aswell no es pelirroja. Su cabello es de un tipo de gris seco, el cual llevaba atado en un coque (rodete).

Sus ropas no la favorecían, eran muy amplias y estoy seguro que le aumentaban kilos a su verdadera figura. Así con todo, era una persona de apariencia común.

Tan común que al oír mi nombre reaccionó como todas las demás.

Fijó su mirada en mi, y yo vi como sus pequeños ojos buscaban en mi frente lo que todos sabían que estaría ahí.

¿Es usted realmente el señor Potter, quiero decir.. Harry Potter?

Ron sonrío, pero yo no.

Si señora. Harry Potter Auror, a su servicio.

La señora Aswell se puso colorada y sonreía como atontada.

Algunos pensarían que a estas alturas de mi vida yo ya estaría acostumbrado a esta clase de reacciones; pero no es así.

Me molesta, como el primer día. Bueno, como el segundo, porque el primer día me encantó.

Pero no había forma de evitarlo, no con lo que publicó El Profeta después del ataque al Ministerio, hace siete u ocho años atrás.

Todo el Mundo Mágico se había enterado de la entrevista final entre 'aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado' y el ahora 'adolescente-que-lo-ahuyentó', como lo llamó en ese tiempo el periódico.

Como siempre la prensa transgiversó los hechos. Según ellos Yo, fui el responsable de la huída del Señor Oscuro.

Al menos esta ves El Profeta había estado de mi lado, aunque faltara a la verdad en la descripción de lo sucedido.

De todas formas, la gente prefería creer esa versión de los hechos a la verdadera. La cual terminé contando a todo aquel que quisiera oírla.

La verdad –por increíble que parezca- era que Lord Voldemort se había retirado de una futura guerra por sus propios miedos, por su temor a la nueva profecía que el mismo descubrió.

Aunque yo, ni nadie hasta donde sé, recibimos una prueba de dicha nueva profecía.

¿En que podemos servirla? Preguntaba Ron a la ya mas tranquila señora Aswell.

Si, señor... eh... creo que tengo un problema. – respondió ella.  
Aún estaba bastante nerviosa. Tratando de animarla le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisa.

Continúe por favor..

Estoy preocupada. No se si he hecho lo correcto en venir acá..

Ron trató de animarla.

Continúe, por favor. Que si está en nuestro alcance, no dude que la ayudaremos.

Sucede que, me apena venir hasta aquí, y talvez quede como una tonta. Pero estoy muy preocupada...

Ron nuevamente al rescate:

No se preocupe, continúe.

Tengo sospechas... es una idea horrible, lo sé pero, no estoy segura.

Me levanté de mi asiento y con mi varita llené un vaso de agua y se lo ofrecí a la señora.

Se notaba que los nervios la estaban destrozando. Este podía ser el caso que estaba esperando. Cualquier cosa antes de volver a la 'escalera de los deseos'.

No quisiera pensar mal ni juzgar a George, pero esta idea no se va de mi cabeza.

¿George es..?

Mi esposo. – Aclaró la señora Aswell

¿Cuál es esa idea? – pregunto suavemente mi amigo. –Explíquenos, por favor.

No estoy segura, y no quiero parecer una tonta... –

Que paciencia tenemos a veces. Si supieran por cuantas veces a la semana se presenta gente así. Mire a Ron y vi como alzaba las cejas y cerraba los ojos.

Si, tenemos mucha paciencia.

Creo que me están envenenando...

¿Porque cree eso? – preguntó mi amigo.

Al parecer, según las sospechas de la señora Aswell, la estarían envenenando lentamente durante las comidas.

Nos describió los dolores y malestares, y nos informó de la opinión de su Medimago.

El Medimago que me atendió, me dijo que parece una gastritis aguda.

Y ya va probando varias pociones y tratamientos diferentes en mi, pero nada resulta. Todo sigue igual.

¿Dígame, ha usted hablado con su esposo sobre este tema?.

No. señor Weasley. Es que no estoy segura y tal vez al final sea una simple gastritis.

Como siempre Ron dirige la entrevista y yo me dedico a escuchar.

Porque cree que la estarían envenenando?

Es que me he dado cuenta que es raro que cuando George no come en casa, o sea durante los fines de semana, yo vuelvo a sentirme bien.

Incluso Winnifred, mi sobrina se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo.

Además encontré en el placard de la cocina una botella de veneno para gusanos de jardín, casi vacía, y mi elfo doméstico me jura que él no la conocía y no la ha usado.

Ron tomó una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y empezó a sacar datos.

Señora, necesitaré su dirección de residencia y algunos otros datos.

¿Tiene usted hijos? – le pregunté.

No. George y yo siempre quisimos uno.. o cinco. –

Me contestó sonriendo. – Pero el destino quiso que no fuera así.-

En su casa viven usted y su esposo. ¿Alguien más? – Preguntó Ron.

Si y no, nuestra sobrina, Winnifred Harrison, hija de la hermana mayor de mi esposo, vivía con nosotros hasta hace unos días atrás.

¿Que paso hace unos días atrás.?

La verdad, no lo sé. Winnifred estaba muy rara últimamente, se había vuelto grosera, con cambios bruscos de ánimo, hasta que tres días atrás salió de casa y se fue a lo de una de sus amigas que alquila unas piezas en la Avenida Standon. Desde ese día no ha vuelto a vernos y no sabemos nada de ella. Pero es como dice el señor Fletcher, ella es muy joven aún y es mejor esperar hasta que ella decida volver.  
Ustedes saben lo tercos que los jóvenes son..

Me dio ganas de decirle '¿Que edad cree que tengo?', pero cerré la boca a tiempo y asentí con un movimiento de cabeza. Y Ron volvió con sus preguntas:

¿Quien es el señor Fletcher?

La señora Aswell volvía a quedar de un color encendido.

Oh, bueno, es un amigo. Un joven muy simpático.

Ron me miro, pero no entendí el por qué. El siempre es un mal pensado.

¿Y el señor Fletcher es algo de su sobrina? – le pregunté.

Por supuesto que no.! – me contesto la señora inmediatamente.

Perdone que le tenga que hacer esta clase de preguntas señora Aswell, pero entenderá que son necesarias para nuestra investigación.  
Podría decirme si usted y su esposo se encuentran en una buena situación económica?

Si, bastante buena.

¿A cual de los dos le pertenece el capital, sino a ambos.?

Es todo de George. Cuando nos casamos yo no tenía nada pero su familia estaba muy bien. Y por Merlín que aún seguimos así.

Señora, perdone mi franqueza, pero debemos buscar un motivo para que alguien la este posiblemente envenenando. Y por lo que me ha dado a entender, corríjame si me equivoco, usted sospecha de su marido. Pero hasta ahora no encuentro un motivo valedero para que él señor Aswell intentara eliminarla.

Y no creo que sea porque este aburrido. – agregué yo.

En eso Ron y la Señora Aswell me miraron de una forma extraña. Hey yo solo quería bajar un poco la tensión. Ok, mejor me callo y dejo que Ron continúe con la entrevista.

¿Sabe o sospecha de algún motivo que pueda llevar a su esposo a querer eliminarla?

¡Una bruja de cabellos rubios.¡ Mi marido es dueño de una tienda de vestimentas para los jóvenes magos de hoy, como él le dice; y cree que no hay nada mejor para atraer la clientela que una ayudante joven, rubia y bien formada. No se si me entienden...

Yo tome lo de 'bruja' en doble sentido, creo que Ron también. Y el resto, sí, entendimos.

Con eso mi compañero cambió sus preguntas a otra dirección.

¿Sabe quien compró la poción de veneno, o fue echo en su casa.?

Talvez usted o su esposo saben o se dedican a algo en pociones.- agregué.

Supongo que fue mi marido quien la adquirió, pero no sabría dónde.

¿Alguna vez ha pensado en dejar a su marido, señora Aswell.?

¡Para que se salga con la suya!. Por supuesto que No!. Si lo dejo tendría el camino muy fácil hacia esa rubia y en un parpadeo ella estaría gobernando en mi casa.

Ron siguió anotando y luego de un momento dijo:

Muy bien, mañana por la mañana pasaremos por su casa y comenzaremos con la investigación.

Al ver la cara de desánimo que puso la señora, se me ocurrió que ella necesitaba una confirmación inmediata de que estábamos tomando su caso en serio, así que le dije.

Por hoy podríamos revisar si la ayudante del señor Aswell tiene algún antecedente o un poco de historia. –

Y acerté, su cara se iluminó un poco más.

Debe ser difícil estar en su situación y no encontrar a nadie que le crea y la apoye en tratar de buscar ayuda. Además de saber que la mayoría de la gente la vería como una histérica o alguien que quiere llamar la atención en su aburrida vida inventando posibles intentos de homicidio hacia su persona.

Aunque la mayoría no se da cuenta, es necesario tener un poco de coraje en una situación como esta y dar el primer paso en pedir ayuda.

No estoy diciendo que le crea ciegamente a la señora Aswell de que su marido la está envenenando lentamente. Bueno, si su marido se apellidara Snape... sí, lo creería al minuto.

Pero primero debemos investigar.

Le aconsejo que esta noche no consuma nada que no haya sido preparado por sus propias manos. ¿Tiene usted algún elfo doméstico en quien pueda confiar?

Sí. Solar, es el más antiguo y confiable de mis elfos.

Bueno, es todo por ahora señora. Mañana nos veremos.

Ron levantándose de su asiento acompaño a la señora hasta la puerta de nuestra oficina y volvió tranquilamente parándose frente a mi.

¿Que opinas?. – me preguntó muy serio.

Creo que es verdad.

Si yo también.

Aunque parece no haber un motivo claro.

Ron comenzó a mordisquearse los labios, señal de concentración, costumbre bastante desagradable que adquirió desde hace un tiempo.

Pero el veneno es bastante fácil de conseguir. Talvez la estén envenenando pero no sea su marido.

Y quien entonces.- Pregunté – si solo ella y él viven en la casa.

Ron volvió a sentarse acomodando antes la silla de nuestra entrevistada contra la pared para dejar mas espacio.

¿Té?

Jamás me niego a un té Weasley.

---------------------

Ocho, cincuenta y tres de la mañana.

Llegamos Ron y yo a la calle donde los Aswell residen. Resultó ser que la pareja había elegido un pequeño barrio de muggles para vivir. Las casas por esa zona eran bastantes antiguas, con medianos jardines a sus frentes. El día era soleado, con un poco de viento, nada extraño para esta época del año.

El número 47 pertenecía a nuestra entrevistada, y al llegar al portón que daba a la calle pudimos ver una buena casa de dos plantas, en piedra y madera. Su jardín estaba cubierto de diferentes flores que nos recibían con sus aromas. La imagen total nos inspiraba tranquilidad, calma. No era un lugar donde uno se imaginaría una escena de crimen.

Pasando el portón y el jardín llegamos a la puerta principal. El golpeador de metal de la puerta tenía forma de águila, con sus alas abiertas y su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Nunca había visto uno así.

¿Serán de Ravenclaw? – me preguntó Ron, mientras sujetaba el ave metálica en una mano usándola un par de veces para llamar a la puerta.

Parecería, aunque ella no me pareció muy inteligente que se diga.- Le contesté.

Nadie contestó a la llamada, Ron intentó de nuevo con mas fuerza.

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abría, miramos hacia el suelo y vimos un par de grandes ojos enrojecidos acompañados de una larga nariz, a medio esconderse tras la propia puerta. Era uno de los elfos de la señora.

Venimos a ver a la señora Aswell. – le dije.

El elfo se nos quedo mirando sin moverse del lugar, y entonces nos dijo:

Temo no poder complacerlos señores. La señora Aswell ha fallecido hace poco mas de media hora.-

"¿Lo qué?" fue lo primero que pensé. Ron me miraba con ojos grandes y la boca abierta.

Realmente era cómico verlo, pero en ese momento creo que yo estaría luciendo igual.

Ron fue el primero de salir de asombro y preguntó – ¿De que ha muerto? –

No lo sé. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos. Ahora estábamos con nuestra señora para no dejarla sola.-

¿Sabe dónde vive el Medimago que atendía a su señora? – le pregunté al elfo que no nos dejaba pasar de la puerta.

¿El Medimago, señor Price? Vive ahí (y apuntaba con uno de sus largos dedos) en la calle de enfrente.

Inmediatamente me di vuelta y comencé a dar largos pasos por el caminito del jardín hacia el portón de hierro, Ron salió corriendo tras de mi.

He sido un imbécil, Ron. La pobre señora vino a nosotros para que la salváramos y yo no hice nada.

No te culpes Harry, yo tampoco hice nada.

Es que no creí que fuera a pasarle algo tan pronto. Por Merlín que no lo creí.

Ahora ya es tarde para lamentarnos, lo único que podemos hacer es atrapar a su asesino. Crucemos la calle y busquemos la casa del Medimago, posiblemente tenga alguna placa de bronce que lo anuncie, como acostumbran algunos Muggles.

El Medimago Señor Price, estaba en casa, y nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa junto a sus rosadas y regordetas mejillas. Pero su expresión cambió por completo en cuanto le hablamos del motivo que nos llevaba a verlo.

No puede ser. Conozco a los señores Aswell desde hace varias décadas y les aseguro que ninguno de ellos podría ser un homicida. Y no veo ningún motivo para que George asesinara a Melinda. Yo la atendía y les juro por Merlín que ella sólo padecía de gastritis. Esas son sólo habladurías por parte de las viejas de esta calle.

O sea que algunos vecinos sabían de la situación ..- preguntó mi amigo.

Si, por supuesto. Aunque que yo sepa Melinda nunca habló de ello abiertamente y los elfos no hablan de sus amos. Pero yo sabía de las sospechas que ella tenía, de que la estaban envenenando. Ustedes saben, cosas como esas en un lugar como este corren rápido. No duden que ya todo el barrio sepa que la señora Aswell ha fallecido.

En ese momento le relate al señor Price de la visita que la señora Aswell no había echo la mañana anterior.

Pobre Melinda, estaba loca. No puedo creer que ella creyera algo así. ¿Pero porqué no me dijo nada antes?.

Talvez tenía miedo de que se riera de sus ideas. – le contesté.

Bueno, realmente no son muy creíbles.

Al salir de la casa del señor Price, Ron me comentó.

Que tipo más idiota. Después de todo lo que le dijimos, sigue insistiendo en lo de la 'gastritis'.

Es que como Medimago no le queda bien el haber confundido un veneno con una simple gastritis, entonces trata de defenderse como puede. El sabe que se equivocó, pero talvez este tratando de auto-convencerse de que no, para poder dormir mas tranquilo esta noche. Estoy seguro que todo esto le terminará trayendo problemas. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- le dije.

Volveremos a el Ministerio a notificar del fallecimiento de la señora.

Tu puedes hacer eso mientras yo iré a San Mungo para que retiren el cuerpo y lo estudien haber si el veneno dejó algún residuo.

Bien, y después buscaré a la sobrina Winnifred Harrison para hacerle algunas preguntas.

------------------------

Después de mi diligencia al Hospital San Mungo, volví al Ministerio a encontrarme con Ron para luego salir a buscar a la sobrina de los Aswell.

La señorita Winnifred Harrison estaba acompañada cuando llegamos al apartamento que compartía con una supuesta amiga la cual no llegamos a ver.

Quien la acompañaba en ese momento era un tal Oscar Fletcher.

Después de comunicarles el motivo de nuestra visita y el porque de la investigación, Ron comenzó con las preguntas.

¿Usted estaba pasando por un mal momento en su relación con su tía, verdad?

Así es. Sucede que a veces no puedo con mi genio. Me cansaba escucharla hablar de esa tontería que se le había metido en la cabeza de que el tío estaba envenenándola en las comidas. Y más de una ves no pude evitar reírme en su cara, por ser tan tonta.

¿Podría decirnos cual fue el motivo de que se mudara de la casa de sus tíos?

La señorita Harrison miró a al señor Fletcher de una forma bien clara de que estaba estorbando en un tema privado, y para su crédito él captó el mensaje inmediatamente.

Despidiéndose de nosotros se retiró prometiendo volver por la tarde a visitarla.

Quieren saber porque me fui, muy bien, fue porque mi tía me hacía la vida imposible porque yo no hacía lo que ella quería con mi vida. Se los dejo mas simple. Oscar y yo estamos saliendo y eso a ella no le gustaba. Nunca supe si es que ella no quería a Oscar conmigo o qué. Pero ese fue el motivo por el que puse distancia.

O sea que su tía, aparentemente, no aprobaba su elección.

No, no era que no lo aprobara.. es que.. – y la joven comenzó a quedar colorada.

Díganos por favor. – trate de animarla.

Ella ahora esta muerta y no quedaría bien que yo comenzara a hablar de ciertas cosas, pero...la verdad es que mi tía estaba enamorada de Oscar.

¡FIUU! – silbó Ron.  
Y con mi cara de _'te estás desubicando'_, le llamé la atención.

¡Ron!

Perdón.

Yo entendí lo que pasó por la cabeza de mi amigo: La señora Aswell creía que su marido quería asesinarla porque la engañaba con su ayudante, mientras ella lo quería engañar con el novio de su sobrina.

No hay problema, no se preocupen. ¿Se dan cuenta de la situación?.  
Mi tía pasaba de los cincuenta hacía rato y el pobre de Oscar aún no llega a los treinta años. Por eso decidí mudarme por un tiempito mientras a mi tía se le _acomodaban las ideas_, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Nos retiramos.

Para nuestra sorpresa al volver a la calle nos encontramos con Oscar Fletcher, quien inmediatamente nos detuvo, parecía ansioso de hablar con nosotros.

Ya me imagino lo que Winnifred les habrá contado y no me molesta, ustedes podrán imaginarse que la situación con su tía era bastante vergonzosa para mi. Por eso me pareció que lo mejor sería poner distancia entre su tía y yo. También se que Winni no cree que su tío sea capaz de cometer un crimen, pero les digo que yo no comparto la misma opinión. Obviamente que esto queda entre ustedes y yo, porque no pienso atestiguar contra el tío de mi futura esposa.

"Quien le preguntó algo" pensaba yo. Parecía que se había aprendido el discursito de memoria.

Después de declararnos sus opiniones sobre la situación, se marchó, dejándonos a Ron y a mí con un montón de cosas en que pensar.

Enseguida encontramos un buen lugar donde aparatar y nos fuimos. Por ser de día, obviamente no podíamos utilizar nuestras escobas.

Al volver al Ministerio y a nuestra oficina Ron y yo comenzamos a compartir ideas.

A mi me parece bastante claro, aprendemos al marido y listo.

¿Té? – ahora me tocaba a mi prepararlo.

Y así podemos dedicarnos a mi 'escalera de los deseos'.

¡No ahora Ron!. Afloja con esa escalera.!  
¿Donde quedaron los biscochos?

Aceptando la taza de té Ron me dice, - te los comiste todos, gordito glotón.-

Euuu, no te metas con mi imagen..

Eres insoportable, si yo hubiese sabido que te volverías tan vanidoso, pedante y otras cosas más... me hubiese echo amigo de Draco.

Siempre con las rubias... mi amigo.

¡Cállate, Hermione no era rubia, era castaña clara.

Si, pero yo me refiero a las otras veinte rubias que le siguieron.

Además no soy gay... viste que eres insoportable.  
No te rías...

Estas quedando colorado..

¡Que inmaduro eres.!

Esta bien, esta bien¿volvemos con el caso?-

Y tomando un sorbo de mi té, continúo. -Tengo que darte la razón en que parece no haber ningún misterio en esto. Es una pena, ojalá estemos equivocados-

Yo ya estoy creyendo que todo eso del enamoramiento de la señora Aswell, puede ser una mentira por parte de su sobrina.

¿Porqué?. Es algo bastante común. Fíjate cuantas mujeres pasados los cuarenta años, abandonan todo en su vida para irse con alguien que puede ser su hijo. Es algo bastante común actualmente.

Si, me he enterado de casos así, pero esa señora no me dio la impresión de ser así.

¿Así como?

No se, pero ella me pareció que era un tipo de mujer como mi madre...

¿No me digas Ron que tu madre tiene un novio de nuestra edad?

¡Viste como eres...!

Fue una broma... no te preocupes que te entendí.

Volviendo a su asiento Ron abraza la taza con sus manos y se pone a pensar.

Que piensas? Le pregunto.

Que ella no tenía ningún dinero, todo es de su marido. Así que no creo que Oscar Fletcher estuviera interesado en ella, lo admita o no.

Materialista mi amiguito...

No es eso, es que normalmente cuando alguien en sus veintes sale con mujeres mucho mas mayores que ellos es por motivos económicos. Y a veces ellas lo saben.

Y las mujeres hacen lo mismo.- le recordé.

Pero la señora Aswell, no tenía nada. Es una lástima que no se pueda usar Veritaserum en todos ellos, incluyendo al Medimago el señor Price. Sería mucho más fácil.

Sí, pero es ilegal.

Las leyes no están de nuestro lado.- se lamentaba Ron.

------------------------

El informe de la nueva revisación del cuerpo de la Señora Aswell, en San Mungo, apoyaba la declaración del señor Price. Gastritis aguda-no envenenamiento.

Esto nos confundió, pero no tuvimos otra opción que cerrar el expediente sobre este caso.

Pasaron varios meses, seis para ser exactos, si mi memoria no me falla, cuando leyendo esa mañana la última edición de 'El Profeta' encontré un artículo sobre la pronta exhumación del cadáver de la Señora Aswell.

Resultó que ciertos hechos recientemente sucedidos y acompañados de rumores que corrían por las calles, habían llevado al Ministerio a realizar una segunda investigación en el caso.

Y nadie había recordado que ese caso era oficialmente nuestro. ¿Como es que nadie nos avisó?.

Así que corrimos a nuestro jefe Ives, y le planteamos la situación. Nosotros estuvimos desde el principio en esa investigación, por lo tanto nosotros debíamos seguirla.

Y el nos respondió:

Por supuesto, estábamos esperando a los resultados de los nuevos estudios del cadáver para ver si abríamos el caso o no, y ahí recién les avisaríamos.

Mientras tanto Ron y yo buscamos y nos enteramos de los motivos para que se hicieran la exhumación.

1). Aparentemente las 'habladurías del barrio' como el señor Price nos había dicho, habían aumentando y a esta altura ya nadie creía que el señor Aswell era inocente.  
_(El poder de la voz del pueblo, le digo yo.)_

2). Tres meses atrás, el viudo señor Aswell anunció su compromiso y futura boda con su ayudante, la señorita Amy Carpenter.

_(Léase la rubia despampanante)._

Ron... no rayes mi informe..!

Y 3). El Ministerio recibió una petición de reabrir el caso y de la exhumación del cuerpo de la señora Miranda Aswell.

-------------------------

¿Aseníco? Ni siquiera es una poción...que tipo poco original.

Es ARRRsÉnico, Ron.

Sí, eso dije.

Al contrario – le dije a mi amigo- cualquiera esperaría que un brujo utilizara alguna clase de poción para envenenar a alguien y no un veneno muggle.

Pero Arsénico..  
Ni siquiera se que es eso...

Ahh,... ehhh... yo tampoco, pero ya sabemos que funciona.

Así que la pobre señora esta llena de Arsénico.

No, Ron, como que 'llena', no es así... bah dejala ahí.

¿Y ahora qué?

El jefe ya envió a detener al señor Aswell por homicidio. Como dicen los Muggles _'Homicidio Intencional en Primer Grado'_

¿Lo qué?

Que el homicidio había sido planeado con anticipación, y en primer grado porque no fue un accidente o en defensa propia. Fue con toda intención.

Que complicados que son los Muggles. No es más fácil decir que la mató con ganas.. y ya está.

Hayy amigo... ¿hay té?

---------------------------

Nuestras investigaciones se reanudaron.

Las entrevistas con los 'testigos' comenzaron tres días mas tarde, mientras el señor Aswell ya hacia nido en Azkabán.

El Medimago, Señor Price declaró que los síntomas de el Arsénico y los de Gastritis son similares, por lo que cualquier Medimago calificado puede confundirlos.

La prometida del señor Aswell, Señorita Amy Carpenter, declaró que su prometido le había dicho que solo se casaría con ella en el caso de que algo le sucediera a su esposa.

También se llamó a uno de los Elfos domésticos de la fallecida señora, el Elfo de nombre 'Solar' declaró, que la noche anterior al fallecimiento de su Ama, él le había servido la cena en el comedor y antes de que llegara la Señora, el vio que el señor Aswell escondía un frasquito en uno de los cajones de un mueble cercano a la mesa.

El Elfo no tuvo inconvenientes en hablar ya que él pertenecía a la familia de la Señora Aswell desde antes que ella contrajera matrimonio con el señor George Aswell.

Por lo tanto solo tenía obligación mágica de guardar los secretos de su Ama y no del señor de la casa. Ya que el pertenecía a la familia Clark, el cual era el apellido de soltera de la señora.

------------------------

Seis meses y 12 días habían pasado del fallecimiento de la señora Melinda Clark o Melinda Aswell como se la conocía ahora.

Yo invité al señor Oscar Fletcher, novio de la sobrina del acusado, a pasar por nuestra oficina en el segundo piso del Ministerio para tener una charla.

Ya cómodamente sentados él le preguntó a Ron:

¿Que cree que le pasará al señor Aswell ahora?.

Bueno, los Dementores no trabajan mas en Azkabán, así que por esa parte esta salvado. Pero su caso es grave, así que puede terminar de por vida allí.- Le respondió mi amigo.

¿Así que no tiene forma de salir de esta.?

Yo creo que sí. – le contesté.

Ron me miraba divertido; el señor Fletcher no se daba cuenta de nada.

Durante las entrevistas a los posibles 'testigos' del caso, de las cuales se encargó mi compañero aquí el Auror Weasley; yo me dirigí a la casa de los Aswell en busca de más información.  
Después de revisar por varias horas me encontré con algo muy interesante. A que no se imagina que fue... un diario, el diario íntimo de la señora Melinda Aswell.  
Lo extraño es que era nuevo y sólo contenía una entrada, la del día anterior a su fallecimiento.  
Por mas que volvimos a revisar la casa no encontramos ningún otro diario mas antiguo. Obviamente tendrían que haber otros. Y fue ahí cuando nuevamente los Elfos de la casa nos ayudaron.  
Un diario personal, es algo muy importante para su dueño y a veces hasta valioso por su contenido. Así que pensamos, donde un mago o bruja guardaría algo que pudiera considerarse valioso, importante. Ya imagina donde, verdad?

Gringotts. – me respondió.

Exactamente, señor Fletcher. El único Banco de los magos, brujas, hechiceros, vampiros, etc.. etc..

Pero no nos fue fácil.

Verdad, tal como mi compañero aquí dijo, no nos fue fácil. Gringotts es conocido por su seguridad y reserva. Aunque somos Aurors no nos quisieron dar permiso para revisar la bóveda de la señora Aswell. Por lo que nos vimos casi perdidos.  
Para nuestra suerte nuevamente un Elfo nos ayudó. Solar, el elfo de confianza de la señora. El sabía donde ella guardaba la llave de la bóveda y su número.

Y lo único que necesitábamos era un permiso firmado. – agregó Ron. - Pero no lo teníamos.-

Por lo que Weasley y yo teníamos dos opciones, una mejor que la otra. O falsificábamos la firma de la señora, o con una orden del Ministerio les explicábamos a los Duendes del Banco cual era la situación.  
Intentamos la segunda y después de unas horas de hablar y esperar, los duendes aceptaron que la bóveda ya no tenía mas dueño que la sobrina de la señora, su prometida señor Fletcher, la señorita Winnifred Harrison.  
Previendo esto ya habíamos adquirido un permiso firmado por ella.

Y así pudimos revisar la bóveda.

¿Y que cree que encontramos?

Dígamelo usted, parece que se mueren por decírmelo. – nos contestó Oscar Fletcher.

Es verdad. – contestó mi amigo.

Un montón de diarios personales, algunos de décadas atrás. Pero los mas interesantes fueron los más recientes, los que hablaban de usted. – Y sonreí con gusto.

¿A donde quiere llegar..?

A demostrarle que sabemos que usted es el asesino.- dijo Ron.

Yo realmente quería guardar eso para el final, pero Ron se me apuró.

Descubrimos que muy inocentemente la señora Aswell había escrito todo para nosotros, sin siquiera saberlo.  
Resulta que usted estaba necesitado de oro, había iniciado un pequeño negocio que no funcionaba. Descubrió que los Aswell eran en cierta forma, ricos. Así que suponemos que usted construyó un plan.  
Conocer a la sobrina de la pareja, y enamorarla. Luego eliminar a sus tíos y así ella heredaría, porque era la única pariente con vida.  
Se convirtió en amante de Winnifred Harrison y de Melinda Aswell. Luego comenzó a llenarla de dudas sobre su esposo, sobre su fidelidad, que al final resultaron ser ciertas por accidente y también coloco la idea del envenenamiento por parte de él hacia ella.  
En los propios diarios de la señora Aswell ella declara que usted hacía frecuentes visitas a su casa.

Perfecta oportunidad para colocar el veneno, cuidando que el tío de su prometida nunca estuviera ausente cuando esto sucediera. Verdad? Y como Melinda Aswell jamás sospecharía de usted...- agregó Ron.

El único problema era el poder mantener una relación por separado con ambas mujeres. Pero lo solucionó. Nuevamente, en los diarios encontramos que usted le dijo a Melinda que para no despertar sospechas en el señor Aswell sobre su relación con ella, usted debería mantener relaciones sexuales con su sobrina también.

Lo que usted no previó fue que la señora Aswell decidiera venir a nosotros a pedir ayuda. Aunque en realidad ella quería que nosotros probáramos que realmente su marido trataba de envenenarla así si ella lo dejaba para irse con usted, estaría plenamente justificado ante la vista de los demás.

Y eso era lo que ella creía que usted quería. Que ella dejara a su marido por usted. Pero en realidad eso a usted no le convenía. Verdad?

Oscar Fletcher nos miraba de uno a otro, como partido de tenis, mientras nosotros le poníamos al tanto de nuestro descubrimiento. Y con cada frase parecía quedar más pálido.

No tienen pruebas, no pueden probar nada. – nos dijo.

O sea que admite que tenemos razón, usted fue quien asesino a la señora Aswell.

Yo no admito nada.!

Ron me miró y supe que comenzaba el plan B.

Harry, sostenlo.

Petrificus Totalus.!

Debimos hacer esto desde el principio.

Ya sabes que no podemos.- le susurré.

De todas formas aquí va, ábrele la boca.

Ron le obligo a tragar medio vaso de agua, mezclado con una gotita de Veritaserum.

Sí, ya sé que es ilegal, pero algo inventaremos. Nuestras evidencias son valederas, pero tal vez no suficientes.

Bajo el efecto del Veritaserum, el señor Fletcher dirá la verdad.

Solo espero que no estemos equivocados y ahora nuestro acusado nos diga que es inocente.

Mi amigo ya tenía una confesión escrita a la cual solo le faltaba la firma.

Y Oscar Fletcher no la firmaría, obviamente. Pero con una confesión hablada frente a dos Aurors es mas que suficiente. Y si a eso le agregamos que uno de los Aurors es Harry Potter, o sea yo... je-je...

Al documento solo había que modificarlo por la firma de testigos, o sea la nuestra.

Ron comenzó con las preguntas.

¿Usted es Oscar Fletcher?

Al principio se resistió pero la poción hizo efecto y Fletcher se volvió un conejito de felpa.

Sí.

¿Usted enveneno a la señora Melinda Clark, también conocida como Melinda Aswell, llevándola a la muerte?

Sí. Yo fuí.

"LISTO!"...

- ¿Fue por los motivos que ántes mencionamos?

"A quien le importa eso" me dije.

El ya confesó.

- Ron, llamemos al jefe y vamos por un té...

**FIN**


End file.
